


Iroh Meddles in Personal Affairs

by paintedbluerose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh just wants these two idiots together, Iroh meddling, M/M, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Iroh wants his Nephew to be happy. He knows he’ll be happy with one certain person. The problem is they’re both stupid idiots who are oblivious when it comes to relationships. Thankfully, Iroh is there to set things right. Hakoda just goes along with Iroh because he’s right.
Relationships: Hakoda & Iroh (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Sokka (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	Iroh Meddles in Personal Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea where Iroh would totally meddle in Zuko’s relationship and plan to get him with someone. (Almost thought of a series with different people Iroh sets up with Zuko.) 
> 
> This was born and a few things were different than I thought at first but I went with it.

Iroh wasn’t stupid. He could tell Zuko had an attraction towards Sokka. He wasn’t sure if Zuko even knew about it, but Iroh could see the admiration in his Nephew’s eyes, the soft smile, the food prepared just for him, and the schedule adjusted for him. Not even Aang had this special treatment. Mai had special tarts but Zuko still worked nonstop when they were together. 

Sokka, at least, seemed oblivious of the special treatment. Even when Aang complained how he didn’t get this much focus when he visited, Sokka shrugged and said it was because they were best friends.

Iroh wasn’t sure how Sokka felt about Zuko until one day in a council meeting, Sokka gave Zuko a look that could only be described as a longing expression. He must have realized where he was and looked around as if he was caught. Iroh knew the focus was solely on Zuko. When Sokka glanced at Iroh, his face turned a bright red from being caught and Iroh winked at the young man.

After the meeting, Iroh interrupted Sokka and Zuko’s conversation. “Excuse me Firelord Zuko, but I believe Ambassador Sokka promised me a game of Pai Sho.”

“Yes! That’s right!” Sokka squeaked. If it was anyone else, Iroh would have smacked some sense into them. Sokka was making it so obvious he was hiding something. Thankfully, Zuko tended to be a bit clueless when it came to things like this.

“Oh okay. I guess I have a few reports to look at. I’ll see you later for dinner though?”

“Of course Nephew! We wouldn’t miss it.” Iroh smiled and pushed Sokka out the door before anyone could say another word. Once in the safety of his own room, he turned to Sokka. “Why don’t I make some tea and you can tell me how long you have had a crush on my Nephew.” 

“Crush?! Nephew?!” Sokka sputtered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Sokka, I think you know me well enough to know you don’t fool me.” Iroh said as he poured the tea. Jasmine-Zuko’s favorite, a classic move to make Sokka think of Zuko.

“Fine.” He sighed. “I may have developed a small crush on Zuko. Nothing big. I’m sure it’ll go away.”

“Hmm... And how long has this tiny crush been?”

“Today...?”

“Sokka.”

“A week? Month at most?”

“Sokka.”

“No more than two months. Honest.”

“ _Sokka_.”

“Fine! Since the Boiling Rock prison break.” 

“Oh my. That was three years ago. I think it’s been more than a tiny crush.” Iroh almost dropped his tea. Almost. (Good tea should never be dropped-no matter how shocking the news may be.) “What about Suki? Was that why you broke up?”

“No. I loved her. Still do. Just not the same.” He shrugged. “We drifted apart after the war and the distance just created a wedge. It became too hard to spend time together. We agreed it was best to end it. Which is why this crush will go away. If it didn’t work with Suki, it’s not going to work with Zuko when he’s not any closer. Not to mention he doesn’t show signs of liking me so it’s fine. It’ll go away.”

“Oh my boy.” Iroh smiled to himself as a plan started to form. “The Fire Nation is not the same as other nations when it comes to relationships. Sozin created a law that same sex relationships are illegal. Zuko recently has managed to reverse that law. So even if he may feel the same, he still would feel hesitant. Do not let that stop you.”

“So you think I should tell him I like him?” Sokka asked, taking another cup of tea. “No offense, but won’t that make things weird? Especially if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“I think it’s best if Zuko escapes the Fire Nation for a few days.” 

“Uh... I guess? I’m not sure what you’re suggesting Uncle.”

Iroh held back from rolling his eyes. It wasn’t his fault the two stupidest and brightest boys were attracted to each other. “Your Father, Chief Hakoda, is due for a visit from the Firelord is he not?” Part of the agreement between countries, an ambassador-or Firelord-would visit to check if there were any adjustments needed, any provisions needed. Of course, Zuko spent more of his time in the Southern Water Tribe.

“Uh... yeah? I think.” 

“Wouldn’t it be nice if Chief Hakoda asked for Zuko and his Uncle for a few days? And maybe when the trip is over, an Ambassador might return to the Fire Nation?”

“I don’t think Zuko will want to leave the Fire Nation without you or him in charge.”

“Sokka, I’m going to be as plain as possible right now. You will write your father and have him ask Zuko to come to the Water Tribe on a diplomatic visit, and please bring his Uncle. I don’t care what reason you make up. While there, you will take Zuko fishing and talk. After, what you two decide will be up to you.” Surely that would be easy enough for the boy to understand.

“But it’s not the time for fishing. There won’t be much to catch and we might get caught in a storm.”

Or maybe not. “Sokka, when I say fishing I don’t mean fishing.”

“Oh. Oh!” Sokka exclaimed as it seemed to dawn on him. “When you say fishing, you mean get him out so we can talk. I got it.” He nodded. “What if he doesn’t feel the same? Or this ruins everything?”

“You won’t know until you try.” Iroh smiled into his teacup. Zuko felt the same, he just needed a little nudge. Sokka could provide that nudge.

~~~~

Iroh sat and drank his tea while watching his Nephew stomp around and complain. He was supposed to be packing for a few days in the Southern Water Tribe. Instead, Zuko was spending his time complaining about traveling. It reminded Iroh of the first few years of Zuko’s banishment.

“I don’t see why we both have to go. There’s always one of us here.” Zuko paced around his room. “But I can’t say I can’t go because we need to keep the alliance. I don’t think Hakoda, of all people, would be upset if I declined. But then if I did, it might get out the Fire Nation doesn’t want peace. This is so frustrating!” Zuko yelled as he sunk into the chair next to Iroh.

“Nephew, remember, it’s just for a few days. If we take the airship, we can be there within a few hours. You have no meetings for the next week. Lady Mai is more than capable of taking care of things while we’re away.” 

“I know she can handle things. I wish you were staying though. I don’t understand why Hakoda asked for both of us. He’s never done that before.” Zuko frowned. “Do you think it’s something serious?”

“It could be Pakku needs to speak with me and asked for me to come.” Iroh shrugged. 

“Oh. White Lotus?” Zuko asked. “I take it you won’t tell me anything?”

“When it comes to the White Lotus, secrecy has served us best.” Iroh was thankful Pakku was in the Southern Water Tribe and Zuko was not a member of the White Lotus. Iroh could claim all his planning was part of the White Lotus and Zuko couldn’t find out about it. “Even if you are my Nephew, I can’t tell you.”

“I know.” He sighed. “I guess I have no choice but to go.”

“That’s the spirit!” Iroh smiled. Zuko sighed again and rolled his eyes. Iroh decided not to comment on his Nephew’s attitude as it would change after the trip. Zuko didn’t know it, but he wasn’t going home until Iroh was satisfied.

~~~~

It was early afternoon by the time they all arrived at the Southern Water Tribe. Iroh knew Hakoda wouldn’t suggest meeting that day, no matter how much time they had left in the day or how much Zuko wanted to get it over with. Hakoda would allow the first day for rest, relaxation, and catching up with friends. It was a perfect opportunity for Sokka and Zuko to spend some time together.

It didn’t take much convincing for Zuko to join Sokka in hunting (or was it fishing?) for the afternoon. When Zuko’s guards started to follow, Iroh waved them off saying it was just the two of them, they were best friends, Zuko would be fine. Zuko agreed it would be nice to spend time alone with a friend without his guards. 

While Zuko and Sokka were gone, a small storm passed through. It wasn’t a major storm but it would have prevented Zuko and Sokka from coming back that night. Iroh was not worried. He thought it was nice the weather working in his favor. He was also the only one not worried.

“Iroh, how are you not worried?” Hakoda asked as he paced the room.

“Do you trust your son to recognize the weather and seek shelter?” 

“Of course. He grew up here. He knows what to look for.”

“Then all is well.” Iroh smiled into his cup of tea. “Sokka knows what he’s doing. And with Zuko’s firebending, they’ll be fine until the storm has passed. I’m sure we’ll see them here tomorrow in a much better mood.”

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Hakoda sat down next to Iroh. “I should have thought it odd Sokka asked for Zuko and you to come here for a diplomatic meeting.” 

“I have no control over the weather Hakoda. There’s no way I could have planned that.” Iroh gave an innocent smile. 

Hakoda sighed. “No. There’s not. But the rest, you planned it, didn’t you?”

“Perhaps.”

Hakoda hummed. “You think they’ll end up together after this?” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you are referring to.” Iroh suddenly seemed very interested in his cup of tea and refused to look elsewhere.

“I’m not stupid. I’ve seen the way they look at each other. I’ve heard how Sokka talks about Zuko. You’re very calm for a very protective Uncle sending his Nephew out alone with my son. The only conclusion is that you planned this so they could work out their feelings.”

“It’s a shame they aren’t obvious. Hopefully this will change things.” Iroh glanced at Hakoda, who had a smug expression on his face. “That, Hakoda, I did plan.”

~~~~

Sokka should have been talking to Zuko as that was the point of the two them going off together. Instead, he was too nervous to speak. Zuko didn’t seem much for conversation either. 

The storm coming made it impossible to not to talk to one another. Sokka stopped walking and looked around for the closest safe house. It wasn’t really a house-most of the time it was a cave-but it was a safe area from the weather where they could rest or hide from the elements. There were plenty of them around in case of a random storm or a longer than expected hunting trip. One such safe houses wasn’t too far from Sokka and Zuko.

“Zuko, we’re going to have to stop. A storm is coming.”

“Should we head back?”

“No. If we do, there’s a chance we won’t make it back. Don’t worry, there’s a place to rest not far. We’ll be okay.” Sokka said, starting to walk in the direction of the house.

“Won’t people worry when we don’t come back?”

Sokka shrugged. “Maybe. But dad will see the storm and he’ll know we would have looked for shelter from the storm. Besides, I’m sure you won’t have any problem keeping us warm.” He winked at Zuko, feeling a little bold. He didn’t miss the blush that crept up over Zuko’s features or the sound of surprise he made. It was adorable and drove Sokka crazy.

“Do storms like this happen often?” Zuko asked. 

“Sometimes. That’s why we have a few of these around.” Sokka explained when they entered the small house. “Sometimes you just need a break.” The house wasn’t big. One room with furs covering the floor enough for two or three to sleep if needed. A small fire pit in the corner ready to provide warmth. 

“Cozy.” Zuko said, staring at the furs on the floor.

“It’s not meant to be big. Just protection.” Sokka took off his parka and threw it in a corner. “Do you need help taking your clothes off?” He asked as he took the time to prepare the fire.

Zuko blushed. “Wh...what?”

“Your clothes.” Sokka blinked. “You don’t have to wear all of them now. Once the fire gets going, it gets warm in here.” 

“And... and you’re offering to help take them off? Of me?” Zuko squeaked the last few words.

“Yeah...?” It took a minute for Sokka to realize what he said and asked of Zuko. He should have felt embarrassed by it, but he didn’t. The more he thought about it, the more the idea sounded fun. “Huh. You know I didn’t realize what I said. But I don’t regret it.” Sokka looked Zuko in the eyes when he spoke.

“You don’t?” Zuko looked like he was debating about saying anything more. Sokka took the opportunity to kiss Zuko. A soft gentle kiss. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Sokka smiled as he broke away from the kiss.

“You have?” Zuko swallowed. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do too.”

“What-“ Sokka started to ask but Zuko kissed him. It wasn’t like the soft kiss Sokka did. It was hungry, full of desire, as if Zuko would die without kissing Sokka. If he felt the way Sokka did, he probably would. Sokka let out a moan as the kiss intensified and Zuko slipped his tongue in. As much as Sokka wanted to continue, he broke away from the kiss. “Zuko, as much as I want to continue, if we don’t stop, I won’t be able to stop. I won’t be satisfied with just kissing.”

“Then don’t.” He placed a few kisses along Sokka’s jawline, sending shivers down his spine. “You did ask if I needed help taking off my clothes. I won’t lie and say I haven’t dreamed of you doing just that.”

“Why did you never say anything?”

Zuko shrugged. “I didn’t think you wanted me.”

Sokka let out a laugh. “I didn’t think you were interested in me either.”

“Of course I was. I like men and had to change Sozin’s laws. I was never sure if you felt the same but I couldn’t be forced to marry someone I don’t like.”

“Huh.” Sokka blinked. “It seems like we were both being stupid. We could have been together all this time!”

“We can change that now if you like. I like you Sokka. A lot. If it was up to me, I’d marry you right now so I could spend the rest of my life with you. Every day I’d wake up next to you, every night I’d spend in your arms, every moment I’d be by your side.”

“Okay.” Sokka nodded. “Okay. I like that. I want that.” Sokka started kissing Zuko again. “I don’t know about marriage right now but I’m all up for the rest of it.”

“That’s fine. I can wait.” Zuko smiled. “In the meantime, I do believe I need help with these clothes.”

“Are you hot Firelord Zuko?” Sokka smirked.

“Extremely.” He whispered into Sokka’s ear and kissed along his neck. “Will you help me, Ambassador Sokka?”

Zuko kissed Sokka back along his jawline and back down his neck. Zuko pulled at Sokka’s tunic and placed sweet delicate kisses along his chest. It wasn’t long before Zuko arrived at Sokka’s pants. Sokka pulled back to look at Zuko. “As much as I enjoy you kissing me, if you keep it up, I can’t take any clothes off.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t multitask like me.” 

Sokka opened his mouth and closed it. Zuko was right. Zuko had removed Sokka’s tunic and his belt while he was kissing him. Sokka felt the fabric being pulled at but hadn’t registered Zuko removed clothing. 

Determined not to be distracted, Sokka pulled at Zuko’s parka and tunic. As soon as those clothes were off, the two of them returned kissing each other. Sokka fiddled with Zuko’s pants for a moment before they were removed. He hadn’t even noticed his own pants were gone and they were laying on the furs. 

It was sweet and gentle, tender and compassionate, passionate and rough-all the things Sokka wanted and more. It made Sokka want Zuko more. Like a drug he was becoming addicted to. 

Sokka curled up next to Zuko, breathing in his scent. He meant to close his eyes for a few minutes but when opened them back up, he realized he had fallen asleep. The sun was peaking through the door and the fire was almost out. He moved closer to Zuko who sighed. 

“Five more minutes.” Zuko muttered.

“I think we need to head back Zuko. It’s morning. Storm is over.” Sokka kissed Zuko after each sentence. 

“I think they’ll forgive us if we’re a few minutes late.” Zuko put his arms around Sokka and him closer. “I wanna lay here like this forever.”

“As much as I’d like that, my dad and your Uncle will start a search for us if we aren’t back by this afternoon. Not to mention, the fire has gone out and it’s going to get cold.”

“You know, I can think of a few things that will warm us up.” Zuko smirked and ran his very warm hands down Sokka’s body.

“I’m going to like having a firebending boyfriend.” Sokka sighed before kissing said boyfriend.

~~~~

It was getting late and still no sign of Zuko or Sokka. Iroh was trying not to worry but it was getting hard not to. Hakoda would pace around the room, take a look out the window, and go back to pacing. Seeing that made Iroh worry.

A cheer outside made Iroh and Hakoda both run out the door and found Zuko and Sokka walking back together. “Nephew! I’m so glad you’re fine!” Iroh exclaimed as he hugged him. “Hakoda was very worried.”

Hakoda sighed. “I was sure both of you were fine. I was just... cautious.”

“It’s okay dad.” Sokka smiled. “I’d feel the same way if it was you. But it was nice to have time alone.” Sokka glanced at Zuko and the two of them shared a smile.

“I take it you two talked?” Iroh raised an eyebrow at Sokka.

“Something like that.” Zuko blushed. “We decided to start dating.

Iroh knew there was something Zuko was hiding but as long as they were together, he was happy. As they walked back to the house, Iroh leaned over and whispered to Hakoda. “How long do you think it’ll be before they marry?”

“With your planning? Less than a year.” 


End file.
